


Father and Son

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: A series of short Father's Day drabbles featuring the Chocobros.





	Father and Son

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Noctis was four, he’d made Regis his first Father’s Day card.

It was a curious thing, filled with stickers and scribbles. The words ‘Happy Father’s Day’ scrawled on in black marker beside three stick figures, two small and one large.

“Iggy helped me make it.” Noctis shot Regis a toothy grin, handing it over. “I did the drawing, see?”

“Yes, I see it, alright.” The king gave a small chuckle. “Is the big one me?”

“Yup!” The little prince cheered. “And Iggy’s the one with glasses!”

“What about you then?” Regis pulled Noctis into his lap, lightly tickling the young boy.

“The coolest looking one, of course!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Prompto was eight, it was his first Father’s Day.

His parents had sent him a letter from Altissia the week prior, saying that they would be home for the first time in a while.

The young blonde didn’t really know what to do. All he knew was that he had to make it perfect, make it enough for them to finally stay.

A few questions here, a lot of favors there, and he had a good Homecoming/Father’s Day surprise waiting for them: cake, dinner, and a hand-wrapped scrapbook filled with his pictures.

All that was left was to wait…and wait he did, only getting up from the table to use the bathroom.

But it wasn’t until the first rays of dawn peeked out from the horizon did he hear the soft knock at the door.

They were finally home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ignis was twelve, he spent Father’s Day in the hospital.

His uncle, upon hearing the news of his brother-in-law’s accident, immediately picked up Ignis and dropped him off at Insomnia General, leaving him only with an ID card and a box of orange cake.

But that was three hours ago.

Ignis had been worriedly pacing back and forth by the door of his father’s room since then. Wondering what to say, what sort of face he should make, if his appearance was alright, if…if…

If he would still love him, even if he hadn’t been home all these years.

But then Ignis decided it didn’t matter much at all. For all his excuses and all his insecurities, they were still family. The man behind the door was still his beloved father.

And that was all the incentive he needed to dive in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gladiolus was sixteen, he fought Clarus on Father’s Day.

It was a time of great stress for the Amicitia men, coordinating Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike to ensure the safety of the foreign delegates during the annual summit.

A few conflicting ideas here and there regarding security detail didn’t exactly help out either, and so the pot finally bubbled over.

Swords clashed and shields clanged against each other later that day in the Citadel courtyard, each one causing the air to sing with anger and disappointment, regret and remorse.

Strong and steady blows, a nick here, a bruise there. Physical wounds loaded with harsh words, half-meant insults with every strike. 

Then it was finally over, Shields of the present and future both sprawled out on the ground. Both of them were smiling for the first time in a while, both content with each other’s company.

“Come on, Gladio.” Clarus huffed as he pushed himself up, moving to help his son. “Let’s have a proper celebration tonight…my treat.”


End file.
